warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Stoemstar
RE: Would u like me to make Stormclaw a mate? I'd like to do that! :3Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 23:16, September 28, 2012 (UTC) RAGE WHYYYYYYY!!!!! WHY AM I NOT ON YOUR FRIEND PAAAAAGE?? >:DDDDD [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 00:12, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and if u do want me to make Stormclaw a mate, whut would u like her to look like? :3Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 00:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) RayXSysky? As the titles says. ^^^ Can Raykit and Syskykit mate later on? Crystalheart! ❄ StrikeXQuartz! ♥ 00:49, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Wait, if Rowan left.....Ur leader now?Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 00:52, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm here with u Stoem, I'm not leaving. I'll help u Users in charge if Rowan doesn't decide to come back. :( I'll be like the last old User here...Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 00:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I made an epical picture of Wolfy and Holly! (And meh Whimper, and Wolfy's dog, Lola! ^.^)Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 22:41, October 12, 2012 (UTC) For One of The Greatests... Here's a little gift I made you. I hope you like it. =) ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:35, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I can out up the blog for Ice and Winter's kits whenever you think we should. (I don't expect it to be soon, So I'm not pressuring you. =P) I was thinking They could have four (if you want) and you could have one (If you want) , I could have one, and two other people could have one. :3 [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC) So .... Yeah, you were wanting to talk to me about Fallingkit or something, but I had to go to another city to go shopping. e.e [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Tigerkit Hey, Storm. We're friends, right? May I please create a Tigerkit? Tiger was the name of one of my real cats and Rowan has said thats ok if you will let me.\ [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 21:08, October 21, 2012 (UTC) M, maybe three kits. I dunno, what do you think? =P I was planning on making them arrive two moons after Shimmershadow's but you can decide on that as well. =P [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Stoem, Rowan and I were disscusing, and IRisfrost and Wildheart will kit at the same time. =)Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 21:32, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could Wildheart be Astralkit's mentor? 8DD ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 09:38, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Re oh...okay :( sorry. 01:18, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi 8DD ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:43, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:.. Oops! Sorry! I accidentaly hit the link to your page instead of going to Crystalheart's. :s sorry 08:31, October 27, 2012 (UTC) You still on Wildy? <33333 ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 13:33, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah well I'm a little mad too. http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Fadingshadow?diff=73164&oldid=73068 So please please please don't point a finger at me. I'm kinda upset about the fact you said 'ewww :p'. Even if you do hate Fernshade, you could at least keep it to yourself o3o. Anyway, I'm killing Gangnamflight, even though you said 'ok'. And Fernshade. Cos there's no point in her living. So ya, I'm upset about this and I'm not prepared to let it go very quickly. And also, the Shimmershadow thing. NYP but why should Ferk agree to something, just to upset me in the end. And ya know what she said after I asked her why she'd break Final's heart? Hmm? 'cos it's fun?'. Ok, I'm seriously annoyed by this. Just telling you that I'm very upset, no matter how jolly I sound about this. ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 16:19, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :D Hey. I have an idea and I need your help with a name. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 20:12, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi :3 ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 13:28, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I never said they were originals.... o.o I'll change the names if you want.... ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 11:42, November 10, 2012 (UTC)